picklepastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pickle Boss.
¡¡¡ATCHUNG!! SPOOKY STORY AHEAD The Pickle Boss. Life was great for Tounge, he loved his job and he was still married to Sakura. He had the perfect daily routine, have ham for breakfast, jar pickles, and finally have Hellmann’s mayonnaise for dinner. He loved life, it was great. On his 14th anniversary of working at the pickle factory, Tounge Uchiha was having a great time, it was just a regular day but he felt really accomplished with maintaining his third wife through this whole job. Things were a bit off that day but tounge didn’t mind, thats just the way he like things. The boss looked a bit green but Tonge didn’t see his face and the other workers all looked nervous. Tounge didn’t care about any of that. Tounge stayed an extra hour that day, he wanted to package a few more jar’s just for the occasion. He was the only one in the factory but he wasn’t spooked as he’d worked there for so long. He finished up the last jar and headed out. He went out to the parking lot and for some reason all of the street lights were shut off. Tounge figured it must’ve been nothing and continued on. He had to use the light on his peepee to see where he was going, it was pitch black out, awfully quiet. Tounge found what looked like the outline of a car and approached it. As he got closer and closer he smelled some sort of meat. As the car came into view he noticed it looked very sloppy in some way. When he reached it, he noticed it. His car had been replaced with a giant block of what looked like ham shaped like his car. Tounge stopped, he didn’t know what to think. Was this good or bad? The meat was car was uber cool and all, but now he didn’t have anywhere to go. Then he realized. It didn’t smell like ham, it smelled like some other type of meat. It smelled like human flesh. Tounge didn’t believe it at first, but it was an unmistakable smell that he remembered from the time he smelled himself. He wondered whose it could’ve been and why?! He knew that no vehicles besides the people who worked here’s where allowed into the vicinity so it had the meat had to have been here. It definitely wasn’t here in the middle of the day because he had gone to check the freezer room and that was the only place that could’ve kept the meat so fresh. So that meant the meat was extremely fresh, as in thirty minutes to an hour fresh. It struck Tounge that all of the evidence concluded that the meat could only be of the other workers. He wanted to just drive home and continue with his routine now but he couldn’t he had to get to the bottom of it now. The only person who could have killed his friends is the boss. The boss was the only other person at the factory who stayed late that day. Tounge had to stop that son of a gun, he always knew there was something about that guy. Tounge started back to the factory, the boss had to be there somewhere. Tounge got to the front entrance and the door was left half open, as if telling him to go in. He creeped in, trying not to make a sound. His feet made a slushing sound when he stepped and he stopped. As soon as he stopped the lights started flickering on, -they were turned off before - they didn’t turn on completely, just a few of them started flickering. he looked around and saw that the ground was smothered in blood. Every bit of the ground. Thats why there wasn’t any blood on the flesh of the car. Then it hit Tounge , the boss was trying to scare him, he knew Tounge would figure all of this out. But why? Why was he targeting Tounge? He was the most ordinary person there. Why couldn’t they choose one of the other workers? Why not someone more interesting?! All of these questions flooded through Tounge’s mind as the blood flooded the ground. He wouldn’t let that freak get to him concluded Tounge, no matter what. Tounge had to survive this. Even with though Tounge didn’t want to admit it, he was scared, but things only got scarier. As he approached the bosses office the blood got more and more green. It looked like it had been mixed with pickle juice. The door was locked but the window was bashed open so Tounge could reach in and unlock it. He slowly creaked open the door. He knew the boss would be waiting but he hoped he was early. Inside the whole office was spread with Hellmann’s mayonnaise. Tounge had figured it out, the boss was trying to attract him, and recreating his day. First the ham car for breakfast, then the pickle juice blood for his work, and finally the Hellmann’s mayonnaise for dinner. But there was nothing after that. Tounge Realized it was the end of his routine. It was time for him to sleep. For ever. Tounge walked toward the desk chair. He could see the boss sitting in the chair. This time the boss was wearing some sort of a pickle shaped helmet and you could clearly see that his skin was green. The boss was now staring at him with a huge smile on his face. Tounge knew it was over, there was nothing he could do, this guy was a master mind. It was all over. Tounge knew he couldn’t stop the boss, so he just gave up. He surrendered. “I’m ready to sleep.” Tounge said. “You’ve completed my routine, now just do it, finish my day.” Tounge watched the boss just sit their, amused by how easy it wan. Tounge just wanted it to end, to go back to his daily routine. The boss stood slowly, almost seductively and Tounge closed his eyes. The last thing Tounge ever heard was “PICKLE SURPRISE!”